In the Box
by A Million Eyes
Summary: Stuck in a prison and bound by a spell, Jun and Souseiseki cross the line in the midst of their attempt to escape, along with the doll's cloudy understanding of who she is. WARNING: Lemon - don't read if you're not into that stuff
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

Pointless Lemon - depicts Souseiseki as a human, and gets overly intimate with Jun

Doesn't necessarily qualify as loli - though I supposed that's up to your imagination.

Cut into 3 chapters for easier reading

Rozen Maiden is not mine

* * *

**In the Box **

* * *

A jolt pushes me to wake, and sit up breathless and thrilled for some reason.

I'm in a box of some sort. A large box, the size of a basketball court. It's not man-made, I can tell. Walls don't shift shades like that without being electronic. And this place isn't electronic. It's stone, and it's magical.

"Ah, you're awake."

At first, hearing the voice of one of the most reliable Rozen Mainden dolls quickly gives me a feeling of relief. At least where I am, Souseiseki is here and I can count on her most definitely.

I turn around and prepare some cheeky remark about how convenient of her to be there. When I do, my mind stops.

She's standing in the middle of the room, completely naked.

For a moment, all I could do is stare. Her body is small, but most definitely not a mere child's body. It's tight, slightly muscular. The curves and the development belong to that of a 15 year old, which brings me the great shock of the moment.

Souseiseki is standing in front of me in human form.

Almost as tall as I am. Still the short hair. Still the characteristic stocky cheeks. And still the enchanting bi-colored eyes.

I feel my cheeks burn with an excitement that isn't so familiar, nor so foreign. A strange kind of excitement, one that involves this thing dangling between my legs, now suddenly getting lively.

"How are you feeling, Jun?" she asks.

I search for a word that would be definitive. Awed? Surprised? Pleased? Looking at her small, alluring breasts those certainly fit the description.

Among the many words running in my mind, all of which are either too inaccurate or too darn perverted, I decide on a simple one. "Hot."

"I'm not surprised. You've been struck by Suigintou's magic orb."

Headache slowly creeps up my head as I attempt to recall what she's pertaining to. "Say what?"

"We were challenged in a duel. With the Alice game having won, there was no point in continuing the fight, but Suigintou's pride - it's still driving her to violence."

"And stupidity. It's her against you and your sisters. She doesn't stand a chance." I rub my eyebrow. "So what happened? Did we lose or something?"

"We won actually." she says with a smile, restraint by worry, "But Suigintou managed that one last attack which we didn't see coming. But you did."

"I did?" I ask.

A smiling naked girl isn't something my teenage state of hormones would be able to tolerate so I quickly turn away, even though she's smiling with the sweetest expression I've ever seen on her.

"Mhm. You saved me. Unfortunately, the spell has an area of effect, and the two of us got sucked into it."

"Into what?"

"The null-field. It is a cube of imprisonment cast to contain any source of magic. And I being a Rozen maiden doll, my powers are in itself magical. And you - you are supposed to be human, but you got hit by Suigintou's attack so you're stuck here with me."

She walks towards a wall and places a hand on its cold surface. A look of amazement and of puzzlement fixes her small features into a childish pout. She's probably impressed about how this level of magic got to contain her.

Again my eyes travel down her figure. If I didn't know her, I'd say that's the kind of body a sporty teenage girl would have. So refined, without an inch of imperfection. I gaze long at the cheek of her butt, and a sudden craving grows inside of me.

"How do we get out?" I ask, distracting myself and looking away again. This isn't a prison. This is a torture chamber.

"We have to release the magic inside of you. Use it, or remove it, anyway to fool the field."

I cautiously turn to her. She's facing me now, and this time my eyes fall on a woman's prime defining feature. "Next question. Why are you in that form?"

I'm not ignorant to female anatomy. Even I wondered a few times in porn sites before. But I've never seen one this close. This hairless. This pink.

I quickly slurp up the drool threatening to crawl down and repeat my question. "Why are you in that form?"

"It's one way of fooling the field. Make it disregard me as a magic source and release me."

"So why are you still here?"

"I don't want to leave you behind."

My ears feel like they're on fire now. I move away, as Souseiseki closes in on me. She responds with a quizzical look. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's - ahem - everything's fine" I hear her chuckle as I squeak in between my words. "I just feel strange, that's all."

Strange would be an understatement, especially with my heartbeat at the mercy of this inconsiderate girl.

I take an initiative and remove my glasses, hoping to impare the visual delight, I mean, torment.

My restlessness pushes me up from the floor and towards the far end of the room away from her. She sees this and follows. I move constantly, and after what seem like a few minutes, she stops. There's a pout on her face when I turn to her.

"You're avoiding me." she says.

"You're naked." I tell her, not looking.

"Is that bad?"

No. It's good, actually. So damn good.

"Not bad, per se. Just - disturbing."

"This form disturbs you. Is it horrendous?"

With my eyes failing to hide the pleasure of the sight of her, I turn to face her and shake my head. She smiles slightly. Slightly, but beautifully.

"That's the problem. You look amazing. And I'm having - bad thoughts."

"Bad thoughts? You mean perverted ones?" she asks, and I feel like poking her nose to teach her a lesson on pointing out the obvious.

I don't bother answering. I just turn around and move away from her.

"I-It shouldn't be a problem." she says. "I'm a doll. A toy. I-I was made to evoke fleshly thoughts. To be played with. To be an object of fantasy."

Judging by the sound of her stutters, she's not sure of her own words. She's just picking up from what she supposes follows from being a doll. When I turn, I manage to confirm my thoughts.

She's blushing now, and covering her chest with an arm, the other leading her hand squeezed between her thighs to hide her sensitives.

It's certainly late for that.

"Well, you got the idea, of being a girl that is." I advance, more confident that her appearance would now affect me less, "But you're not a toy, or a play thing. You may be a doll, but you are also you're own person."

She flinches away, as if I'm some kind of spark of coal heat, but I continue to reach out until I encase her left cheek with my palm. "And you are beautiful, Souseiseki. As a human, as a doll. As you. No one should tell you, or make you feel otherwise."

The shades of red on her creamy complexion scatters, but the insecurities fade, replaced by a content expression of childish abandon.

The sentimentality of the moment is no girdle, and I pull my hand before I start anything else. This close to her I can almost feel the softness of her skin even with the mere sight of it.

I move away, but she takes hold of my hand. "Jun," she says, making a face of wordless plea. "Um. Can you.."

Her words dangle into breathless stare. I feel bad, looking at her like this, but she looks so cute with this helpless expression I can't find myself to finish the sentence she left.


	2. Chapter 2

"I mean. You. Ah, but."

Now I'm at a lost. She's asking for something, but it's either she can't find the term for it, or too bashful to say it.

"What is it?" I whisper gently. Her eyes soften further, begging, without the usual cool tenacity of being the Saber of Rozen.

Without answering, she moves towards me and pulls my arm around her naked figure. Blood surges around my body, and I'm instantly filled with heat.

"Hold me." she says softly, face lost on my chest.

"Okay."

I move my arm around her back, and feel the smooth sensation of her skin. It's soft, and each tinge of friction is giving me shivers.

But I need to re-evaluate. She's asking me for a hug, because she's feeling appraised or something? Or moved? I'm sure that's it. Why else would she behave this way, if it weren't for some deep reason?

I breathe a sigh to release whatever devious intent is secretly growing inside of me, and place a hand on her head to sooth her.

"You're acting wierd." I whisper with a smile. She smells of human sweat, and of the shampoo Nori used on her last night.

Then I feel some unusual movement. One you wouldn't really expect from a regular hug, or even a deeply affectionate one.

She's pressing herself against me. She has been for the past few minutes, but only when I pulled her closer did I notice her grinding her lower half on my leg.

Her breath is visible in misty struggles, and her face seems so -what's the term?

Erotic.

She's been humping on me. This cheeky brat!

"Jun." she moans my name like it's an added pleasure, and I wouldn't really want to expound on that, except she raises her face like she's begging again.

Only this time, I know what she wants.

But does she really want it? Or is it some misrouted urge from a dose of magical attack? Or maybe a moment's spurt, after I spewed something that shook her perspective of things, including her own worth?

Should I really be bothering to know? Or should I just grab a hold of this opportunity?

"Hey you. My pants' are getting wet." I tell her, teasing and grinning knowingly.

She makes an expected gasps and turns around. I can see her body still shaking and arching with each breath, denied of ejaculation and any release.

Release. Magic.

I gulp, suddenly fearful of the very idea creeping in my young, hormone induced head. But it's not like there's anything else to try. And if it doesn't work, no harm done.

Well, I would've exchanged virginity with a doll, and Souseiseki would probably be corrupted for the rest of her days. But she's hundreds of years old, right?

I step behind her and place my hands on her shoulders. She tenses up.

"That was mean, you know. Masturbating on me." I say accusingly, but gently, "And there I thought I was actually comforting you."

"Jun, I'm sorry. I didn't know. My body - I'm not used to being human and -"

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not mad." I tell her, pressing my cheek on hers to stop her head from turning around. "But I do want to get even."

"I'll do anything." she says

That's too submissive. Such reckless abandon. "Anything?"

"Yes."

Does she even know what she's getting into?

I start with a kiss on her cheek, which she seems to respond favorably. I coat her belly with my arm to hold her from behind, and she leans back, apparently enjoying the gesture. I kiss her again, and I see her smile.

"You like that?" I ask.

She nods with closed eyes, and I reward her honesty with a few more kisses, emphasazing a 'chu' with each contact of my lips on her cheek. She leans her face closer to mine to get more attention, and slowly I drive the kisses down her cheekbone.

Across her shoulder I lay my arm, pulling her like a pillow and trying to steady her tense body. My kisses travel down to her neck where I give subtle licks to taste this boyish girl's skin.

Surprisingly, despite the guts I'm mustering I'm still being overly cautious at her every reaction, wondering if she'll come to regret giving herself to me so willingly.

None indicating such, so far. So I continue.

I took one quick swoop on my belt and pants. A few seconds later I'm standing with my boxers, and my sweaty shirt which I'm dying to remove as well.

"Souseiseki," I whisper her name on her ear and lick on her lobe. Her neck cranks a bit, and I hear a subtle 'ah' from her - surprised, pleased and maybe aroused. "Tell me if you want to stop, and I'll stop."

I give my pledge a few seconds to sink in. When she has given me her nod, a flustered nod but a nod of confirmation nonetheless, I place both hands on her hips and slowly, grind myself on her butt.

A groan escapes me and I lean my forehead on her neck to restrain any reckless indication of pleasure.

"Does it feel good, Jun?"

"Yeah." I say, and it's then I realize I'm panting slightly. My pushes have turned firm and I'm grinding myself on to her like crazy.

From her hips I'm made to place my hands on her upper body. She guides, with both hands, one on mine, the other on my head, pulling me to her neck. She's impatient. The sensation is new, and she's rushing to the climax. I don't mind it, but we might not get another shot at this, so I slow her down.

I creep my hand up her belly, feeling muscles shaping into feeble abs that are firm with her lusty breaths. I allow myself another push firm push of her body, but I don't cum. I won't. At least not yet. My plan is for an escape. I have to put satisfaction at bay to prove that.

"Jun." she suddenly moans loudly, and I realize my hand has reached her breast. It's too late for self-control now. Before I knew it, I'm dazed. With fervour and aggression I curl my left leg on hers, kneed her small breast roughly and start humping her like an animal.

My boxers leak out. That darn voice of hers pushed me to ejaculation. I feel my knees buckle slightly, and I pull out to see the mess I've made for myself and for her.

Eek. What a sight. I manoeuvre myself off the soaked garment, leaving myself half-naked, literally, and wonder later if it was able to negate the magic inside me. The walls have certain turned a bit pale. But it's not enough. Should I continue?

Souseiseki made the decision for me when she pushes herself against me. I forgot her lack of subtlety in this experience, and her impatience for the attention I have deprived her of when I removed my underwear.

I got hard the moment her butt cushioned my dick, and I shift for better leverage. Indeed, that release isn't enough, because my body is now crying for round two of that.

I take Souseiseki in one full embrace, and push her to me firmly, her entire back pressing on my front. I leave her swollen breast for a while, and allow a cuddle with a hump.

"Ah." I breathe a lewd breath on her ear, purposely indicating how much it feels good for me. I believe it's time to return the favour.

She has laid her head on my shoulder. This position would've been so romantic, and still believe it is, if it weren't for my organ being grinded on her back like piston sliding between two slippery pillows. Perhaps, even with the perverted situation, I can make something out of it.

"You know, I've always liked you, Souseiseki." I tell her.

"Really?" she inquires, her blushing, sweating face in a surprised smile.

To affirm, I take another position under her and squeeze my dick under her. She's so wet down there. So slippery. Her eyes widen a bit, and her mouth opens to release a gasp. She clearly wasn't expecting that.

"Really." I tell her. This new feeling is so much better. I make slow thrust from behind, letting her succumb to the feel of it on her. Her eyes fluttering slightly tell me she's really feeling it.

"Nnn..." a long, perverse moan escapes her, and I take it as the go signal.

"Suck on my finger." I order her. I raise my right hand in front of her face and she obediently takes three of my fingers in her mouth. The pressure from inside her makes me shiver, and immediately my mind gets rattled with images of this same mouth doing the same motion on my dick.

No. I'm not into that.

But that doesn't mean it's not making me more and more horny. I pull on my finger, but her mouth motions for more. She leans up and continues to suck on it. I watch with craving as she moves her head, perhaps also envisioning the same thing I am. My movement behind her takes up pace with the added stimulant. I reward her enthusiasm with sudden grope of her breast.

Her eyes shot open, but she doesn't release my fingers, so her moans are constrained.

We stay like that, me cascading myself under her, kneeding her breast and tweeking her nipples, and her sucking on my finger.

But I can't get enough of this.

"Souseiseki, that's good enough." I whisper on her ear after I feel my fingers turn a bit numb. "I'll make you feel good."

"What do you mean, AH"

I give her no time to inquire or comment. If she wants this to stop, she'll tell me.

I slide two fingers inside, forcing her body up into a jolt and quick spams. That's the second time I surprised her. She yelps, and then struggles to regain her breathing and stance, while holding on to me for dear life.

"Ugh, Jun. Inside, your finger. Ahh."

She's soaking wet, and it's not just about my dick rubbing on her mad a while ago. When her startled convulsions has ceased, I decide she somehow has gotten used to the feeling and begin moving my fingers like scissors in a hole. A very tight, sweet hole.

Her gasps have turned into load moans accompanying each of her breath. Her body bends over slightly, and my dick finds its way again on her butt. I've interchanged my other hand on her breasts, which isn't so difficult since they're small, and her level of sensitivity is simply off the charts.

Inside of her I continue to push in and pull out my fingers, trying to find as well that one spot to make her scream.

Suddenly she tightens, and she begins to cry out loud my name.

Got it.

Without taking another transition, I force her shoulders to turn so she's facing me. It was a clumsy, abrupt shift, once she questioned with a confused look on her face. A face still red, still looking for release.

I give her a grin, and she tilts her head, even more puzzled. But she doesn't have time to wonder too much.

I push my mouth on her slightly open one, and with my tongue I explore her inside. She makes a muffled sound, and then a breathless gasp when I pull away. She's even more confused now, and I like her expression. It's honest. And sexy.

She was about to ask, or say something, but I've already taken movement on her lower half, taking a knee for better traction.

"Jun, what are you doing?"

"Making you feel - human."

"Huh?"

"Just relax, okay?"

She's still doubtful, but she gives a nod, giving trust a gesture to continue. I smile at her, and then gazes at her wetness.

I then scour her lean thighs, and plant kisses on them. Her sweat has given it a squeaky feeling, and I like it. The taste is salty, and a bit sour to the end, but it's erotic. I turn the gentle kisses into licks, and then I suck on a place beside her orifice. Her noise fills the small field.

I can feel her shiver under my hold. She might not be able to last much longer, so I have to take it to the next level. I lick my lips as I gaze again at her. When I turn my head up, I can see humiliation written all over her face. As if to spare her from its effects, she has closed her eyes.

"Hey, Souseiseki."

"Wh-what is it?"

Carefully, and a bit fearfully, she opens her eyes. The moment her sight falls on me, I plunge inside her with my tongue.

She lets lost a loud groan, which turns even louder as I work my tongue inside of her. It's still so tight, but she's not making things difficult. Her insides are like jelly. From outside I can smell her pre-cum and it's making me rock hard again.

"Jun. Jun. Jun."

Barely a few minutes, and I feel her convulse. The side of my face is now glistening with the stuff oozing out of her. Her hand is pushing my head deeper between her thighs, as if it's going to bring her closer to whatever it is that's coming.

All of a sudden, her body begins to shake wildly, as if she's being filled with electricity. Without warning, her hips thrust forward and she starts cuming on my face. I wouldn't really mind that especially since I look up amidst of it, and see her drooling face stare into nothingness as she reaches her first orgasm.

"Ah, Jun. That was - amazing." she says, out of breath. Her legs finally surrender after a full minute.

But's it's not over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Like a leaf on a rock she falls on me, her small breast landing on my head and her arms circling my neck in what feels like a possessive hug.

"Jun." she says, and I almost catch her purring my name.

I give her another moment to recover, but the scent of her ejaculation still prevailing on my face is turning me on so much I feel myself itching to fuck her senseless. But I recall how tight she is, how trusting she is, and how content she seems to be.

Gently I pull on her hips, and she follows by easing down towards me and hooking her legs around my waist. She gives a look of hesitation and worry, clearly not knowing what to do with the moment. I assure her with a confident grin, and then lightly brush my lips on hers. Her head leans forward.

I pull away and rub my nose on her cheek, savouring the feel of her soft cheek. "You like kisses, huh?"

"It's delightful." she admits, moving her head to capture my lips again. I return the aggression and our tongue lingers with each other, slithering and exchanging spit and - something else. Her moan stifles her words but she manages to say, "The taste is different."

I slurp on the dangling liquid between our lips, and it's then I realize I'm giving her a taste of her own cum. She must not like it.

"I like it." she says. I shrug, and then kiss her again, firmer this time.

With her arms on my neck I have very little leverage. I can't even grope her breast like I want to, but the feel of it grinding on my chest is good enough, I suppose. Underneath the kiss I turn my eyes upward. The walls and the ceiling have turned really pale now. It seems to respond not only with my 'release', but also with hers.

It's working.

I decide to content myself with the moment, but then an idea comes to me, forcing me to stop.

If I do this, if she allows me to do it, it'll surely work, and we'll be free. Wherever the null-field will leave us, it will be in the outside world, and she'll stop being human. I look at her, a bit sad, a bit disappoint, and a lot angry at myself for thinking so selfishly.

Her two-colored eyes, still a bit murky with lust, turns crescent with concern.

Two eyes. One beauty. One person. A doll. A human.

"Souseiseki." I say her name with a serious voice, "I told you are your own person. You're not a toy, or something to be played with." I lean my forehead on hers and close my eyes, sucking up courage to finally say it. "But I ask you now: will you be mine?"

I know she'll have to think about it first, but when I open my eyes, she's already smiling with a surety smile. "Of course." she whispers to my ear. "Of course, Jun."

Something primal gets triggered inside of me, something I first feel when I woke up an hour ago. With my eyes still glued on hers, I take hold of her thighs, spreading her slightly, and start rubbing myself on her. She's aroused again, and so am I. I take hold of her hips and guide her to a movement where I slide on her up and down, while I patch the motion with subtle thrust of my hips. She whimpers, and places her head on my shoulder.

I like our position. We're hugging each other, and I feel like I'm giving her the protection and security she and all of her sisters deserve.

It feels so good. She's so wet, and still tightening. I put my lips close to her ear and whisper, "I'm putting it in."

She pulls her arms closer around my neck and braces herself. I push her hips up and slowly, ease her down.

The moment we connect I feel myself melt. She gasps, but doesn't let any other sound slip past her closed mouth. The tip is barely in, but I could already feel myself cumming. I gently pull her down so I can put the rest in. Gently, but then she does something stupid and pushes herself down. The sudden full entry makes her scream.

"Souseiseki, no!" I almost yell at her. "This is-"

"I can do it." she says, eyes closed but with tears streaming from it. "I can do it."

The headstrong princess in the Rozen Maiden bloodline - she's truly amazing, stubborn, reckless - I will not argue with her.

The field is weakening by the second. It just needs a stronger push before it completely collapses.

The wet sensation covering me has turned warm, and that warmth now coats me in an almost painful way. She's bleeding. I've broken her now. She let herself be broken. And now, she's mine.

"Souseiseki," I run my hand on her thighs and brace her up. "Slowly, okay?"

She nods, still whimpering, but still willing to go all the way. A rush of my pre-cum splurges out, making a perverse noise as I pull myself out of her. "Breath," I whisper to her. She releases what feels like a withheld breath. Carefully I ease my way back in, feeling once again how tight she is, and how painful it must be for her.

She moans loudly, and I feel bad for getting turned on when she's still in pain. To distract her I push her up a bit so I can place her breast in my mouth. I lump her soft flesh with my lips, and suck on her firm nipples, and soon enough her sound turns languid with pleasure. My left hand keeps her guided in each subtle thrust, making sure she doesn't get ahead of herself again.

It's difficult, restraining myself while feeling so good inside of her. I sync our breaths and try to feel our heartbeats together so as to keep check of my pace. I alternate between her breast until her entire chest is flushed, and pleasured, and covered with dark marks of my possessiveness.

Gaining a somewhat stable leverage, she repositions her legs around me as my entrance grows smoother, less aggravating for her flesh. Beneath me I could feel the wet gush of cum, both from her and from me, covering the floor and my thighs with kinky sensation of raw sex.

I take hold of her ass and try to catch her reaction. Her eyes widen in a split second, but she understands what I'm doing, and lets me. I kneed her cheeks and scrape the crack of her butt, getting even more aroused at how slick her soft body has turned with her sweat.

"Jun," she breaths, holding on to me again, "I - I feel something. Hah." her breaths have turned heavier, more intense and more chasing. And without me realizing, she has started pounding on to me, and got so lost in the pleasure I didn't notice.

"Souseiki,"

Soon my thrust has become full, and she's giving out drunken noises of lust under the low moans and groans. She had always been so soft-spoken, and even now she's keeping herself from making too much noise. But it's overpowering her, the peak of her climax. I pull her face so I can see every second of her lewd expression.

She then takes it as an invitation for a kiss, so she gives a rough capture of my lips, and an invasion of her tongue inside me. In the midst of this, her movement grows stronger, and then suddenly she tightens, releases from the kiss and moans loudly.

I give a few stronger thrust, and finally cum, a searing hot sensation envelops us from within. Our bodies still moving on its own, I try to catch my breath and steady us both. Her own body has turn limp, shaking, while her face, sticking on mine by the cheek, is smiling silly with delight.

Inside of me I also feel senselessly satisfied. I struggle to pull out of her, and she gives out one last sexy sound, before completely laying her body on me. I fall to the ground still breathless, but incredibly happy, and by the look of the girl cuddling on my chest she seems so too.

Above us, I can see the field is convulsing. We're getting out.

I pull her closer to me so I can plant a loving kiss on her forehead. She gives a content sigh, having recovered fully, and scoots her cheek on my neck like a cat.

For certain this changes everything for the both of us. We'll be staying in the same house, perhaps without anyone else knowing what has transpired here, and we'll be having this little secret between us.

Then it hit me. We're going out. If that happens -

A blinding light covers us both, and then we find ourselves in the local park.

Several dolls stand around us, one restrained by a weaving of magic, her state clearly defeated, but as she looks at us, naked, sticky, and our lower bodies covered with the aftermath of our supposed secret, her eyes suddenly turn sharp.

"So, it worked." Suigintou says with a hiss.

The dolls standing beside her, Shinku and Suiseiseki, look at us, first baffled, then shocked, and then all of a sudden it strikes me.

"Jun," Souseiseki says, in the midst of this awkward moment, "I can't turn back."

She's still human.

I turn an accusing look at Suigintou.

"Thanks for participating in my little experiment, boy." she says.

The Alice game is lost, but not her pride. Not her drive to get even. Or perhaps, to gain new stance over Shinku and the others. To exceed them through some other means.

She stands and rips the weaving apart like it was made of paper.

"Now," she leers over me, "Do me a favour, and let's repeat the process."

* * *

the end...


End file.
